


The orginal

by LadyArisu1



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alcohol, Ancestors, Betrayal, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crushes, Descendants - Freeform, Desk Sex, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gay Sex, Half-Siblings, Idols, Love Triangles, Love rectangle, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Party, Purebloods, Romance, Senpai Notice Me, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smoking, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, clubs, kpop, nobles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArisu1/pseuds/LadyArisu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuto Katsuragi is a former Vampire Hunter who reenlisted back into the VHA. He was on a mission but was brought back to be a teachers assistant for none other than Cross Academy. A assistant for the Night Class actually. Read as Takuto finds a part of himself that only few knew of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Teaser

Takuto  
(It's pronounced Tak-toh, not too)

Name: Takuto Cross

Stage Name: Takuto Katsuragi

Race: Human

Age: 19

Height: 179 cm (5'10")

Gender: Male

Eyes: Gold brown

Hair: Brown (Curtained, Parted in the middle, Short)

Blood type: AB

Professional Status

Affiliation: Hunter Association

Occupation: Vampire Hunter  
Teacher's Assistant   
Night Class Student  
School Guardian

Previous Occupation: Idol

Aliases: Messiah

Personal Status

Status: Alive

Relatives: Kaien Cross (Father)  
Yuki Cross (Adopt. sister)  
Mother (unknown)

Power:???

Weapon: Anti-Vamp Handgun

Items:  
Cigarettes  
Cross Academy Necklace   
Handgun

Engages In:  
Drinking, Smoking

Sexual Preference:  
Men  
(He is the uke, I can't let anyone to dominate Zero other then Kaname)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will also be on wattpad so if you want to know how he looks then go there. Enjoy =3


	2. Chapter 1

The Original

Chapter 1

 

Why did I agree on reenlisting back into the VHA? I've could've stayed at the church and heal the sick. Tsk, there's no turning back now.....Might as well get this over with. I walked through the gates lighting me a cigarette on the way to the office. 'Why did he have to make stairs to get to the gate?' The path was long enough for me to think on recent events.

It was raining that early morning when I arrived at the VHA. It was the day I promised that I'll rejoin the association. I never thought I would actually have to, but it did happen. 

 

*Flashback*

Ring Ring my phone rang and I immediately picked it up from the desk it was on. I looked at it expecting it to be from Koh but it was from someone else. It was from the VHAP. I looked up when I heard a cough. "Ah, Please excuse me Priest Avi, it's...um..an emergency" I pleaded to the middle aged priest. "Hmmm...." Bowing my head in thanks I hurriedly left the classroom. He totally did that on purpose. Was he really that mad when my phone rang? He always did leave his hms long when he's angry.

I slid the answer button on my IPhone and placed it next to my ear. 'Now what does he want with me now?' "Hello this is Ta-" I was interrupted by an overly presumptuous voice. "Oh! Hello dear Takuto-kun. Finally you answered your phone. I was worried that something happened to you!" He exaggerated. "That was over a year ago when your hunters were blowing up my phone. Now what do you want Mr. President?"

"So cold~ Just like your father back in the good old days." Is he going to go on about how cool my dad was? Or is he going to get to the point? "Get to the point, I don't have time to chit-chat with you right now. I'm in the middle of a meeting." Seriously! He knows my schedule. It's Wednesdays that I have meetings and today was a Wednesday. "Really I'm in a-"

"Don't you think it's time to come back to the association? It's been two years and as promised if you and that boy toy of yours broke up you'll comeback. In two years." I can just hear the "In two years" being expressed in bold. "Well, who would have thought that it's that time of the month." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Hehe, you're also sounding more like that master of yours too" Does he have to compare me with everyone? "Be here by Sunday, the day you signed the contract." And the phone disclined. I sighed. Has it really been two years? Since the day I signed that contract? Who would have known that he would be right on the mark when it came to him.

Sighing for one good measure, I walked back into the room where the meeting is taken place and sat down next to the only person who didn't hate me for being a former idol, Seth. Lets just say that back in my idol days, I've committed many sins. Being gay is one of the many.

*End of Flashback*

His jinxing is still famous as ever. I wonder if he didn't say that, would we still be together?  
....

NOPE! It's all in the past now and I'm totally fine with it now that I've think about it.

But I just can't believe the President would send me on this mission! Shit! The past is catching up to me to fast, and I hate it. I mean it was only five years ago when they thought I betrayed him. And it was two weeks ago when prez assigned me this mission. I took a big drag of my cigarette.

*Flashback*

Today was Sunday. The anniversary of that damn contract. I just know today will be hell. I should hurry up and talk to the president. So why am I still out here? Wasn't I rushing? ....Am I scared? Nervous? That's not surprising I haven't been inside this place in over six years when I decided to be an idol and date that man or vampire.

I rested my hand on the door. What lays inside this door is the beginning of me facing my past. When I open this door there will be no turning back. Jeez~ Can't they give a nineteen year old a break? I looked at the sky and see if god will give me an answer. "Wh-What's that?" I squinted my eyes. It sure was bright outside on such a rainy day. "Hu-" the next thing I knew was that something hit my head and I was slammed into the entrance. The door broke and fell on my back.

"UGH!" I groaned.

What in the world just hit me?! 'OW!' I looked sideways to see if it was a vampire. Nope. Just hunters looking at me. I'm so stupid. Why would there be a vampire on hunter grounds? Wait...hunters?! I sat up quickly and patted myself down. I stood up looking for what hit me. Sigh~ God....I...that was too big of a push. All that was left is the debris of the entrance to the VHA, an acorn and a torn umbrella.

.......

.......

.......

'Noooo~ Don't tell me it was an acorn that threw me into the door?!' I internally weeped. "Look at what god has dragged in!" A voice-to-high-that-it-can't-be-a-guy-but-female chimed.

I turned around to see the president in all his godly robes. 'Well he didn't change one bit' I blushed. This is so embarrassing! Look they're laughing at me. "I'll pay for it!" I rushed out. I lost my cool~ I just want to go back home~ and drink till I drop.

"Pfft~ If it isn't the disgraceful quier"

"He's a disgrace to hunters like us! Why is he here?!"

"Shameful. To see his face again."

"Is he here to beg for forgiveness?"

I knew this was going to happen. I was already the son of a pacifist who wanted peace with vampires and I dated a vampire no less. To add to the list I quitted on being a hunter. Not doing what my ancestors wanted. 'Meh' I straightened my poster and smoothed my face with all emotions and walked up the HA president. I forgot the man's name.

"Come now, follow me. We have a lot of things to catch up on" I followed him into his office. Entering the room I was stunned. There sitting in one of the chairs was none other than my master. Yagari Toga. The man still to this day that I admire. "M-master!" What is he doing here? I thought this will be a private meeting!

Yagari stood up and walked towards me. I stepped back a step. "Sit down kid, we have a lot of stuff to talk about" I whimpered. This was happening too fast! Why wasn't I even told he was coming! I sat in the other chair that was across from the president's desk. I watched as Yagari take his seat but he reached out for me. I closed my eyes shut waiting for the pain.

It never came. The pain that is...pervs. It was just a heavy weight on my head. It was light enough for me to notice it was a rub on the head. I opened my eyes to see him gently looking at me with a barely there smile. "M-mast-!"

"Don't get the wrong idea kid! I'm mad at you for not calling me for three weeks!" he rubbed my head a little harder. "Ow ow ow! I-I got it! So let go!" I was crying from the pain he was causing me. "Don't mess up my hair!" I begged. Finally, finally! he let go of me. I sulked with my hands on top of my head giving him a glare.

"Still like that damn Kaien I see." he grouched. "No-" I started to say but was interrupted with an "ahem". "Done now? I do have other things to do, you know. So please save the family reunion for later." The president looked like a clone. Hahaha. But nope! I will not laugh out loud. He was dead serious with that creepy smile of his.

"Ahem, well let's get this done quickly." He takes out a form from his desk and places it in front of me. "Write your name here, here, and here. The contract will be annulled when you write your name."

"That's it?" I said going back to the calm self I achieved over my church boy years. I looked at the document to find any loopholes. Finding none, I gave up and wrote my name in all the blanks. "Thank you for doing business with me!" He smiled some more. "Now~"

"There's more?!" I just want to go home~ I'm tired~ 'Let me sleep~' "Now, now be patient. There are still matters to handle with you. You and Yagari that is." Me and Yagari? What does he-. 'He's giving me a mission already?!'

"You see...I need two people to go over to Cross Academy and watch Night Class. Who knows what will happen, but I do know is that if they have something interesting, report it to me. Directly." He ordered.

"So...you want us to spy?" Master said quizzically. I looked at the president to see if that was true. 'Cuz there is no way in hell I'm going on that mission if it's just to spy!'

"You can say that. It's more of keeping an eye on that Kaname Kuran." I flinched at that name. I quickly collected my composure before they noticed. But it seem it was of no use. They looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Sorry, I had felt a sudden breeze." I replied lamely but they both knew what I thought when I heard the name, Kaname Kuran.

"Yes, so report to me daily of any progress you will make, OK?" I heard him alright. I'm not deaf. I heard him clear as day. I pursed my lips. "When will we begin?" Master asked. For right now I'll let him ask the questions. "Hmm..." The HAP gave us each a paper which was printed in an organized manner.

"As you can see I'm giving you two weeks to start since our little bean sprout has rejoined us today. So for now I'm giving you, Yagari to test him on everything he knows from his training." We noded. I sighed in relief. 'Two weeks is enough for me.' Looking at my master who was reading the mission I thought of three years ago when he stopped training me officially. Even though I wasn't a hunter anymore he still trained me. 'I'm grateful to him, because of him I prevented a lot of accidents from happening.'

I looked at the president and gave him a nod. "Thank you." I said in my most sincere voice. He surprised me when he gave me a sincere smile of his own with a fond look in his eyes. "Glad to have you back, Taku-kun"

 

*End Flashback* 

 

Since that day I've been tested on and fixed the little training that needed to be done.

I blew the smoke out of my mouth, flicking the cig to the ground and stepping on it, I don't want to cause any unnecessary fires. I'm lucky that the Night Class is in class right now but that's not enough for me to hide. Luckily I put charms for my aura and my sent. 'Heh you just gotta love these things.'

Yagari came a day earlier then me so I'll just head straight up to the old man's office. "I can't wait to see you daddy. It's been so long" I sighed happily. 'I just want to hug him and never let go.'

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a door opening and closing. Master came out of the classroom. I sighed in relief and walked up to him from my hiding place. "Hey Yaga-sensei. Looking hot in the suit." I joked. I thought I saw a smile but I was hit in the head with a textbook. "Ow-"

"You're late! Now get going to that dumb father of yours before he comes bothering me asking for you again." I nodded and hightailed it outta there to dad's "workshop".

 

______________________

That's it for today! I think you guys and girls noticed his change in character when he was with certain people. He's like that with people he knows well, but he is cool and collected when he's nowhere near the people he loves.

-Author-chan


End file.
